


Madhouse

by liminalspace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalspace/pseuds/liminalspace
Summary: All Holly wanted to do is forget everything about her old life. It was a night like any other until Holly is forced to save a mystery girl. She could not have possibly known who the woman was or what impact that one act of heroism would have on her life. Post-DH and Post-Suicide Squad





	1. Act Of Heroism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about Harry Potter and realised that there is no way in hell that after all he had suffered from early childhood all the way to post-war, that he could be fully mentally sane. Therefore I decided to explore a darker side to Harry post-war which will include the Joker because honestly who is more insane and darker than him. There are some things I will point out as a pre-warning:
> 
> \- Harry Potter will now become Holly Potter purely because I find it easier to write that way.
> 
> \- Other HP characters are most likely not going to be making major, if any, appearances.
> 
> \- This is post events of the Suicide Squad
> 
> \- There will be a very minor amount of original characters mentioned
> 
> \- The Joker will be slightly more inclined to emotions than portrayed

It had been a surprise that it did not happen sooner. It is often the case that when a child grows up in an abusive home that they grow up with a tendency for similar behaviour, or just general craziness. If you add countless attempts on one's life, sharing a mind with Voldemort, manipulative behaviour, becoming Mistress of Death after actually dying, than it is no wonder that the Girl-Who-Lived is now completely insane. After the war ended, people began noticing changes slowly but surely; the small smile when she got to kill an escaped Death Eater, how using Unforgivables has almost become like a second nature when interrogating. Most of the time she acted like nothing was wrong, and generally it was not, but something has changed inside Holly Potter and it definitely was not for the better.

The real snap came a few years after the war on a seemingly regular day. Everyone was gathered in the back of the Burrow celebrating the anniversary of winning the war. Some were dancing, some eating, some talking to friends they have lost contact with. Holly was catching up with Neville and Oliver Wood when Cormac McLaggen, quite drunkenly, slapped her ass. Without a second thought Holly threw an Avada Kedavra aimed in the direction of the drunk. In that moment everything stopped, not believing what had happened, including Holly herself. After a quick scan of everyone she apparated away and that would be the last time the Wizarding World heard or saw anything of Holly Potter.

She was not sure how she found herself in Gotham City. It could have been its reputation for craziness and corruption or the fact that it had one of the best dark wizarding communities in America. Thankfully the American Wizarding Community were not too involved in the British political affairs, making it the perfect place to seek refuge. No one judged her for her actions or beliefs, in fact many she found shared the same mind set. She drank more, had more sex, laughed more than she has ever done before in her life. For the first time Holly Potter was truly enjoying her life.

It was one of those drunken nights that Holly met her. All her friends have disappeared, or more accurately she has left them. She is a drunk wanderer, one minute there the next gone, always turning up in the morning as if nothing happened. Stumbling in a dark alleyway, singing off key to a random song she remembered from the club, it appeared that the night was going to be quite uneventful. That is until her sharpened hearing picked up on a scream few meters away from her. As she could see no one in sight, she followed the screaming until she reached a back of an alleyway. A group of men were surrounding a woman, who despite putting up an impressive fight was obviously loosing. Sloppy kicks and punches indicated that the mystery woman was under influence of either alcohol or drugs, otherwise she would have no problem fighting the group.

She could feel the magic around her the angrier she got. The men and woman stopped and turned towards her when she let out a whistle. She even saw one of the men smirk, thinking she could be another victim. Oh they surely had another thing coming. A few men remained with the mystery woman whilst others began walking towards her.

"Hello there doll, want to join in on the fun?" The biggest, and ugliest, of them said.

"Oh I will definitely be having some fun tonight" Holly stated with a smirk before it began. In all honesty it began and ended so quickly that Harley barely had time to comprehend what was happening. One second a group of assholes were surrounding her, the next they were all on the ground, dead.

Harely began chuckling with delight, which soon turned into a pout when she realised she did not get to kill anyone. Hearing footsteps Harley turned, finally able to get a glance at the woman who saved her.

The woman was taller than her, even in her heels, with curly black hair that went to her waist. She looked relatively skinny but with all the attributes of a grown woman which were emphasised by the high heels and short black dress. What was most striking about the woman were her eyes, the same shade and brightness as her Mr.J's, which was perhaps what attracted Harley to her.

Holly was pleased by seeing the woman quite openly checking her out. Not under the best of circumstance, she had to admit, but the witch could not deny that the mystery woman was striking herself. The blue and pink hair along with the heart tattoo on her cheek further added to her looks.

"You shouldn't be out in alleyways by yourself" Holly spoke when she was a foot or two away from the woman. Harley smirked and was about to reply when she started swaying. "Woah" Luckily with her reflexes Holly was able to catch the woman before she smashed her head on the ground.

"I think I need your help getting home Angel" Holly raised her eyebrow but did not comment further, seeing as it was most defiantly not a time for that.

"Of course but you need to tell me where you live first" The woman started closing her eyes so Holly had to slap her lightly on the face a few times to keep her awake. Weakly, Harley pointed to one of her many tattoos on her leg before falling unconscious.

Holly sighed slightly annoyed before looking at the tattoo which simply read the words Madhouse. Needless to say Holly was confused but guessed it must be a location somewhere in Gotham City. She laid the woman on the ground and started pacing, thinking about what to do. Placing several charms over the woman, Holly apparated from street to street in order to find said location. After a few minutes in which she was about to give up, she found it. She knocked on the metal door after going back for woman.

The door was opened by a very big and obviously annoyed man, looking closely enough you could tell he was under a lot of stress. Screaming and smashing could be heard but Holly did not pay attention to that.

"Look lady this is seriously-" He began but stopped upon seeing who she was holding. He gave the biggest sigh of relief.

"What the fuck happened to her?" He asked sternly. In response Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"Saw her in an alleyway surrounded by a group of men. She is obviously drugged but managed to tell me to bring her here" Frost was slightly surprised by the British accent but did not comment on it.

"Boss man is going to be so relieved seeing her. Bring her inside, he will definitely want to meet you"

"Yeah thanks but no thanks. I have things to do, people to see so just take the pretty lady so I can be on my way" Holly said basically pushing the woman into the mans arms, figuring she would be safe here.

"Lady that wasn't a request"

Holly narrowed her eyes and Frost instantly regretted his words.

"Listen here big guy, I don't do well with orders. I brought the woman here, obviously she will be safe and I can be on my merry way" Holly stated, taking a few steps back as she did so. Frost turned to pass Harley to someone else and by the time he turned around, the mysterious woman was gone.


	2. That Dress

A few days went by before Harley got to see her Angel again. Not knowing the identity of the woman, the nickname has stuck and it seemed rather fitting. For Harley this woman was a true angel, had beauty beyond anything she has seen before and the way she murdered all these people was just heavenly in her opinion. She also gave off this aura of innocence, tainted and corrupted mind you, but innocence nevertheless. Needless to say Harley was excited about seeing this woman once again. That was until her Puddin informed that he could not find her. There was no one in Gotham City that matched that description, and if they did both Harley and Frost stated that it was not her. She was not pleased to hear the news. She ended up killing the guy investigating this mystery woman for his incompetence. But the Queen of Gotham was not giving up hope, and she eventually her patience paid off.

Holly never said no to a night out. Especially when Carmen informed her that she managed to secure them entry into this exclusive muggle club, and she only did that by sleeping with the bouncer. Still they were going so she could not judge, knowing she has done far worse for less.

"You never did tell me where we are going" Holly mentioned whilst looking through her closet for the perfect outfit. She was getting tired of wearing the same dresses out every night.

"Oh it's Madhouse, have you heard of it?" Luckily Carmen was busy applying her make up in the mirror and did not see Holly pause before a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips. Things just turned a whole lot more interesting.

"Oh yeah I heard of it"

Now it would be a lie to say that this little information did not change her initial plan for her outfit. She was planning to go quite simpler but in hopes of seeing, and impressing, the mysterious girl from the other night the plans quickly changed. She had to bring out that dress. You know the dress that your friends convince you to buy even if you rather be dead than caught wearing it. But since Holly had actually died already, she might as well give the dress a go. It was a short backless white dress, with material so thin it was almost forbidden to wear underwear. Carmen did the most girlish squeak when she saw the dress she picked out finally being worn. Holly should be embarrassed by the responses and glances she was receiving but in order to pull off a dress like this you need to wear it with confidence.

The line was already quite big by the time they got to the club but after a few minutes they were in. Now Holly did not go in last time but this is not exactly what she was expecting. People here looked rich, and when she said rich she means it could be comparable to Potter's wealth. Men and women wore designer clothing, most women wore clubbing appropriate dresses, but designer nevertheless. It is no wonder this place was so difficult to get into. Holly gave a quick scan of the place, finding escape routes if necessary but mainly hoping to catch a glimpse of the colourful hair she has been thinking about for the last few days. The slight disappointment at not seeing the woman did not deter Holly from having an amazing night.

A few drinks and dances in Holly stops upon recognising a face. Granted it was quite far away and he was not focusing his gaze on her but Holly recognised him as the man who took the woman when she dropped her off. He was standing in a different part of the club which was separated by golden beads but she could see at least two people in there. In hopes of finding the woman she did another scan of the club when she found her. She was sensually dancing in one of the cages, absolutely hypnotising to watch. With a quick excuse to her friends, Holly gathered all her confidence and made her way toward the cage. People moved of the way when they saw the determined glint in her eyes.

A man helped her into the cage with a looked that screamed for her to reconsider but she was determined.

"Fancy seeing you here" Holly said loudly enough to be heard over the music. It was almost comical to watch the expression on the woman's face.

"Angel" she screamed excitedly as if she genuinely was seeing an angel. "I knew you would come back"

"Couldn't stay away if I tried" Holly said honestly.

"Well I owe you a dance"

And they danced. Their bodies were so close you could not out a piece of paper between them. Holly soon found out that the woman, who she still does not the name of, is quite dominant and aggressive in her dancing. Holly found herself actually enjoying that, even if she was not used to it.

"Your name" Holly demanded, not exactly politely but at this time she was unable to think of manners or more words fully distracted by the feeling of the woman's body. Suddenly she was being slammed against the cage, a joyous gasp involuntarily leaving her mouth. Her arms were pinned above her head as the woman leaned in closer, so close she could feel the woman's breath on her neck.

"Harley" She whispered before beginning to kiss a spot on Holly's neck. On reflex she tilted her head, granting the woman, Harley, better access. Her mouth started to travel lower when she suddenly snapped her head up and looked to the right towards the area where Holly recognised the man. The woman, quite reluctantly, backed away from Holly.

"Come with me, Puddin wants to see us" And so Holly followed the Harley blindly, and in later years she would realise that it was the best decision she had ever made.


End file.
